Jangan Disini Juga!
by KopiSore
Summary: "Kau gila!" Razak tak akan pernah berharap Raditya akan menyerangnya sekarang. Itu memang yang dia harapkan namun tidak disini! Tidak sekarang! Tidak di ruang ganti dimana orang-orang bisa mendengar mereka berdua melakukan hal-hal nakal ketika mereka sedang mencoba baju! Tapi sepertinya Raditya tidak begitu peduli. Melayucest Lemon/SMUT


**Jangan disini juga!**

**Rate : M **

**Disclaimer :**

**Axis Power Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya, **

**Jangan disini juga—KopiSore**

**Indonesia & Malaysia? Belong to me as well.**

**Warning : Male!Indonesia X Male!Malaysia. OC, OOC, Human AU. Typo dan gak sesuai EYD. Yaoi/Gay/Homo. THIS IS MELAYUCEST LEMON BITCHES! **

**AN: Writing this one in the morning and have an urge to write again. Im sorry with my Indonesia, kind of suck and sometime I have no fucking idea to write in Bahasa lol. Spend like 30-1 hour to write this? Sorry if shit :(**

**Feel free to gimme a review uwu. **

**0-0-0-0**

"Kau gila?!"

Razak tak akan pernah berharap Raditya akan menyerangnya sekarang. Itu memang yang dia harapkan namun tidak disini! Tidak sekarang!

Tidak di ruang ganti dimana orang-orang bisa mendengar mereka berdua melakukan hal-hal nakal ketika mereka sedang mencoba baju!

Tapi sepertinya Raditya tidak begitu peduli. Tidak dengan betapa jelas kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Razak, dengan mudahnya menyelip masuk di bawah baju kaos dan celana _jeans_-nya, dengan gemas meraba tubuh dan bagian lembut di bawah sana yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalamnya.

Raditya hanya diam, sepertinya fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, meraba-raba tubuh Razak dan dengan mudahnya membuat tubuh Razak merinding nikmat dengan bagaimana Raditya menemukan titik-titik lemahnya. Mempermainkannya sebagaimana Raditya bermain gitar, dengan ahli.

Tapi ia juga fokus pada sekitarnya, menyadari seseorang sedang menggunakan ruang ganti di sebelah mereka dan ia menyeringai.

"Radith—" Razak berbisik panik, juga sadar akan keberadaan yang tak jauh berada dari mereka. Menyadari juga bahwa Raditya sudah menyeringai nakal dari refleksi kaca yang ada di depannya.

Oh dia tau senyuman itu.

_That fucking smile._

Senyuman yang terus ia hadapi dari pertama ia akhirnya mengetahui sikap asli Raditya yang ternyata bocah nakal yang senang menggoda orang lain. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? **OH** Razak sendiri merupakan korban kenakalan Raditya yang sialnya merupakan kekasihnya.

Bisikannya terpotong dengan tubuhnya yang otomatis tersentak dikarenakan Raditya yang dengan seringainya mencubit pentil dada Razak yang menjadi sensitif dikarenakan seberapa sering sang pria sawo matang itu memainkan kedua dada Razak.

"Radith!" Bisikan Razak memiliki nada yang terisi kekesalan. Namun dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah sampai ketelinganya, dengan mulutnya yang mulai mendesah ringan dikarenakan godaan Raditya, amarahnya itu hanya membuat Raditya menemukan alasan untuk terus menggodanya.

Memilin dan terus mencubit pentil dada Razak, menarik pelan sementara tangan satunya yang berada diselangkangan Razak sudah mulai meremas gemas organ lembut yang sudah menjadi keras itu.

Peringatan Razak sudah berubah menjadi doa. Kakinya menjadi lemas sampai ia benar-benar tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan bersandar pada cermin yang ada didepanya. Ia terus mendesah pelan, sepelan yang ia mampu tahan mengetahui seseorang masih berada di sebelah mereka.

Cermin yang berada didepanya sudah tak mampu lagi merefleksikan wajahnya dikarenakan nafas panas Razak menguapi cermin.

"Radiithh…" Rengeknya, tidak menyukai posisi mereka sekarang. Dimana ia bersandar pada cermin dingin, kedua titik lemahnya diserang secara terus menerus tanpa ampun dengan tubuhnya masih diselimuti oleh pakaiannya. Bagian belakangnya dengan _desperate_ bergesekkan dengan selangkangan Raditya, menginginkan lebih.

"Panas." Bisiknya, bibirnya sudah berubah merah dan basah dikarenakan dirinya yang mencoba menahan desahan dan erangan dengan mengigit bibirnya sendiri, menghasilkan bibir menggairahkan yang Raditya sendiri tak tahan untuk mengulum kedua bibir itu. Memasukan lidahnya, berpetualang di dalam sana, menyerang titik-titik lemah di dalam mulut Razak dengan lidah liarnya, membuat kaki Razak lebih lemas lagi hingga Raditya harus turun tangan untuk membantu Razak tetap paling tidak berdiri agar bagian bokongya tetap bergesek dengan organ Selangkangannya yang juga sudah mengeras dibalik _jeans_-nya.

Serangan Raditya sebenarnya sudah cukup membuat Razak kehilangan dirinya untuk peduli dengan keadaan mereka sekarang yang bercinta di balik ruang ganti, di publik dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Namun ciuman yang mereka lakukan, dengan Raditya mengulum mulutnya sudah cukup untuk menahan desahan panas Razak yang makin menggila.

Tapi ternyata tak cukup untuk menahan Razak ketika ia tersentak dikarenakan ia baru melepaskan ledakan yang terus tertahan.

Ia datang di tangan Raditya. Membuat tangan berkulit gelap itu terlumuri cairan putih yang akhirnya Raditya gunakan untuk menjadi cairan pelumas untuk cincin otot di bawah sana.

"_Fuck!_" Umpat Razak sembari melempar kepalanya ke atas. Cukup keras untuk akhirnya orang yang berada di sebelah ruangan mereka menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu, Raditya melirik kearah suara tersebut dari sudut matanya namun tidak menjawab. Prioritas utamanya berada pada jemarinya yang sedang melakukan penetrasi pada Razak yang sudah berusaha keras menahan nafsu.

"Resleting," Jawab Razak di antara desahan kecil yang ia tahan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, "Menyangkut-AH."

Raditya dengan sengaja menyerang prostat Razak ketika pria melayu itu berusaha menjawab tetangganya karena ia tahu jika ia diam dia hanya akan menarik perhatian.

"Oh, _man_," Jawab tetangga mereka, "Pasti sakit huh?"

"Yeah," Jawab Razak, Matanya sudah tertutup, Ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup lagi untuk menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Tidak dengan tiga jaru Raditya sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Keluar masuk dengan perlahan, menyerang titik prostatnya tanpa ampun. Ia ingin berteriak. Memanggil-manggil nama Raditya, mendesah kencang…

Ia benar-benar menyesal terus menolak ajakan Raditya untuk bercinta selama seminggu ini dikarenakan ia ingin membuat Raditya menjadi _desperate _karena ia ingin membalas kejahilan pria Indonesia itu lakukan.

Benar-benar kesalahan yang fatal.

Siapa yang akan menyangka Raditya akan menjadi hewan liar kejam seperti ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku_!_" Bisik lemah Razak yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menahan dirinya. Tangannya meraih ke belakang, Meremas organ keras Raditya dibalik celananya, Raditya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mengigit telinga Razak yang sudah memerah. Razak memekik yang akhirnya ditutupi oleh tangan Raditya yang terus menggoda dadanya. Kebaikan yang ia putuskan bahwa menghukum Razak dari perlakuannya selama seminggu ini dengan mencoba membuatnya mempermalukan dirinya di ruang ganti ini sudah cukup dan sudah saatnya membantunya sedikit dengan menahan suaranya.

Raditya akhirnya melepaskan celananya. Memasukan batang keras panjangnya ke dalam Razak, menggerakan pinganya hingga membuat Razak meneriaki Namanya yang teredam dikarenakan tangan Raditya yang menutupi mulutnya.

Tak butuh lama untuk Razak untuk datang lagi, namun untuk Raditya, itu membutuhkan waktu lebih sampai dititik di mana Razak datang untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dikarenakan ia benar-benar tak mampu untuk berdiri.

"_I fucking hate you._" Bisiknya ditenaganya yang tersisa, Raditya tertawa kecil sembari mencoba membersihkan lubang Razak yang memiliki bibitnya meleleh turun ke lantai dengan tisu yang berada di belakang celananya.

Razak hanya menonton, menyadari kalau orang yang di sebelahnya sudah lama pergi. Mungkin saja ia sadar dengan apa yang kedua orang berdosa ini lakukan ketika ia berusaha mencoba ganti baju. Menyadarinya, entah mengapa, Razak merasa itu lucu.

Namun dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia hanya bisa menyeringai kecil.

"Kau menyukainya huh?" Ucap Raditya pelan selagi memasangkan celana Razak kembali, ia sadar mereka harus cepat kabur dari sini atau mungkin saja mereka akan ditendang keluar oleh satpam.

"Mimpimu." Jawab Razak dingin, namun ia mengangkat tangannya agar Raditya tahu ia ingin digendong.

Dan Raditya, tanpa kata apapun, menjawab keinginan Razak dan mengangkatnya di belakang. Mengatakan untuk berpura-pura tidur supaya paling tidak mereka tak akan terlihat begitu aneh.

"Aku akan bilang kalau kau jatuh pingsan di dalam ruang ganti karena asma, bukan karena kont—"

Razak langsung memukul kepala Raditya kencang.


End file.
